Legend Of Zelda: The Giants Are Coming
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After having a vision about Ganondorf, Ayrll realizes those visions were warnings that Ganondorf was creating a potion that will turn him into a 200-foot-tall giant. Donkey Kong and Link receive the same warning from the Crystal Coconut since the plants needed for this potion can only be found on Kongo Jungle. Will DK and Link stop Ganondorf before big trouble comes their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Tall Tale Is Coming**

(Ganon's Tower)

Ganondorf was looking out the window of the highest tower at his castle while holding onto some kind of ancient scroll.

Ganondorf- An interesting score I managed to get. Sure, Tabuu's palace in Subspace had many more treasures to find, but I had to leave with what I was able to grab before Tabuu or any of his followers spotted me. But if this formula contained in this scroll, I took from Tabuu's library does what it says it does, it will be worth the risks I took just sneaking into Tabuu's palace. Speaking of which…

Ganondorf turned around to look at his Moblins who were looking through a ton of books.

Ganondorf- Have you found the ingredients yet?!

Moblin- Hold on, sir! We still haven't found where these plants grow. We've never even heard of these plants before!

Ganondorf- Well find them before I lose my temper! I'm already upset enough for losing that Harp of the Gods!

Another Moblin- Lord Ganondorf, I think I found what you're looking for!

Ganondorf walks over towards the Moblin.

Ganondorf- Oh really?

Moblin- The plants listed in this book seem to match the plants in that potion formula you stole from Tabuu. See for yourself.

The Moblin hands Ganondorf the book and Ganondorf sees the plants illustrated in the book's pages.

Ganondorf- About time you found them!

Moblin- One problem. The plants can only be found in one location…an island that happens to be the home of a giant monkey who's also a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. It obviously won't be easy getting those plants without being noticed.

Ganondorf- Well, you leave that ape to me. Once I've created the potion…not even the Super Mario Brothers' Team will stop me!

(At Link's house after midnight)

Aryll has woken up from a bad dream and began screaming at the top of her lunges. Link, who was sleeping in another bed in the room, woke up after hearing Aryll scream.

Link- Aryll, is everything ok?!

Aryll- I'm not sure…I had some…some kind of vision…

Link- You sure it wasn't just a bad dream? To be honest, I wished me being crammed into a painting last Halloween was dream.

Aryll- You know how Hylia's magic is in my body? I felt it activating when I saw what I saw. I think it's more of a warning.

Link- A warning? A warning for what?

Aryll- I saw Ganondorf, but he was much larger. Almost as if he had grown over 200 feet taller. I also so plants that I've never really seen before. And…I think I saw an island full of monkeys.

Link- An island of monkeys…to me, that sounds like the island of Kongo Jungle where Donkey Kong lives. I guess we can pay DK a visit and see if he knows anything about this vision of yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Monkey's History Lesson**

(At Donkey Kong's house in Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong was sleeping on the floor next to a huge pile of bananas while Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong were playing chess across the room. And surprisingly, Donkey Kong's snoring shaking the whole place wasn't bothering them.

Diddy Kong- Check mate. I win again, Dixie!

Dixie Kong- Shoot! I almost had you this time! Let's play again!

Before Diddy and Dixie could set up the chess pieces again, Link poked his head through the door.

Link- Hey, is Donkey Kong in?

Diddy Kong- Hey Link. To answer your question, I think the fact you could hear DK's snoring a mile away should've made that obvious.

Then Aryll walked into the treehouse while holding her hands over her ears.

Aryll- That's so annoying! Can someone wake him up already?!

Dixie Kong- Easier said than done. Donkey Kong is a very heavy sleeper.

Link- Luckily for me, I borrowed a little something from Ty that should help get Donkey Kong up.

Then Link pulls out an airhorn and walks over to Donkey Kong. Link put the airhorn to Donkey Kong's ear and played the airhorn. Donkey Kong woke up and jumped from where he was lying down.

Donkey Kong- Hey! What the **** was that for, Link?!

Link- Sorry to wake you, but Aryll keeps having visions involving Kongo Jungle and I figured we'd settle this one and for all.

Donkey Kong- Visions? About what?

Before Link could answer that question, the case surrounding the Crystal Coconut opened up.

Diddy Kong- Hey, what's up with the Crystal Coconut?

Donkey Kong- I don't know. Usually the Crystal Coconut doesn't do things like that unless there's an emergency.

In the reflection of the Crystal Coconut, it showed Ganondorf gathering a series of five different plants, the image of a green bubbling potion, and Ganondorf turning into a 200-foot-tall giant.

Aryll- Strange, because that's what I keep seeing in my visions.

Donkey Kong- Ganondorf in Kongo Jungle? I figured be trying to hide for a while. I overheard him and Medusa did something that really pissed off the gods like a first-degree crime or something.

Link- He did, but back to the matter at hand, please.

Diddy Kong- Hang on, I think I've seen one of those plants growing somewhere on Kongo Jungle.

Suddenly, a book was launched through Donkey Kong's window and hit Donkey Kong in the head.

Dixie Kong- You ok, Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong picked up the book and rubbed the back on his head.

Donkey Kong- Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell just hit me anyway?

Diddy Kong looked out what was left of the window. For a split second, he almost thought he saw someone wearing a black cloak holding a slingshot before hiding back in the trees. Diddy Kong dismissed it as his imagination and returned his attention to what was happening inside Donkey Kong's house. Donkey Kong looked through the book.

Donkey Kong- All words. Where are all the pretty pictures?

Link- What…?

Donkey Kong- I can't read. Ash did offer to teach me, but he just quit after giving me these papers with this funny symbol on them.

Then Donkey Kong shows Link a bunch of papers that had been graded F-. Link placed his palm over his head for a moment.

Link- Here, let me see what's in the book then.

Donkey Kong handed Link the book and Link tried to see what was inside of it.

Link- I can't read this either. The text is written in ancient Hylian. Zelda could probably translate, but I can't. In fact, this tome feels like it's over a 1,000 years old. What's a book like this doing in the jungle anyway?

Aryll- I don't know, but I can read ancient Hylian. I did for you, Pit, and Dark Pit when Mutoh showed you that book he found in Ikana Castle.

Aryll took a look in the book and was a little shocked at what she had read.

Aryll- According to this, there was an incident here in Kongo Jungle 1,000 years ago involving those rare plants and the Demon King, Demise. It says after Demise was driven out of Hyrule by swordsman in a wolf's pelt who wielded the Master Sword, Demise set up a work station in Kongo Jungle for another plot to take Hylia's Triforce. He was attempting to create a potion that will make anyone who drinks it into a 200-foot-tall giant! Those five rare plants are the key ingredients to that potion. Fortunately, the swordsman in the wolf's pelt who bested him the first time stopped him again. Along with a giant gorilla who was said to have been the current king of the Kong's, a man from the Mushroom Kingdom, and a young genie girl from Sequin Land. I almost wonder if that's the same swordsman in the wolf's pelt that was mentioned in the book Mutoh showed you and Pit back in Termina?

Link- I think the part where Ganondorf might be trying to turn into a giant might be more important than worrying about that, Aryll!

Diddy Kong- Well, I think I might know where we can find one of them at least. I've seen a plant that looks like one of the plants the Crystal Coconut showed us somewhere in jungle.

Link- But what do we do with those plants once we get them before Ganondorf? Destroy them?

Aryll- Actually…that's a bad idea. According to this book, the plants are so rare and endangered, the gods made destroying them as punishable as the theft of a certain golden harp.

Link- Shit…

Donkey Kong- What does she mean by a golden harp?

Link- Sorry DK, but I promised Pit I wouldn't tell anyone. Anyway, let's find these plants before Ganondorf does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hunt for The Plants Begins**

(Somewhere in the jungle)

Diddy Kong was leading Donkey Kong, Link, Aryll, and Dixie Kong through the jungle to where he remembered seeing one of those plants.

Diddy Kong- I believe it was somewhere over here.

Eventually, they spotted a strange looking plant hiding behind a large palm tree.

Diddy Kong- I spotted this thing some time ago while Donkey Kong and I were first dealing with K. Rool's Kremlings after they've stolen our banana hoard. Didn't think of it when I saw it until now.

Link- At least Ganondorf hasn't taken it yet.

Donkey Kong- You think Ganondorf really is here in Kongo Jungle?

Link- Both Aryll's vision and the vision the Crystal Coconut presented to us showed Ganondorf using the plants to make that potion. And believe me, he's very good at sneaking around unseen.

Aryll- But the real question is where the remaining four are located.

Dixie Kong- I'd suggest Cranky Kong is the best monkey to ask since he usually knows everything that's happening around this island.

Donkey Kong- But my dad really hates to be disturbed, especially by me.

Diddy Kong- You got any better ideas?

Little did Donkey Kong, Link, Diddy Kong, Aryll, and Dixie Kong know, General Klump and Krusha were spying on them from the bushes nearby.

General Klump- Did you hear that, Krusha?

Krusha- Uhhh…what exactly?

General Klump put his palm to his face.

General Klump- Donkey Kong is away from his house, because he's doing something with another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team? Don't you know what that means?

Krusha- Uhhh…no…

General Klump- How ****ing stupid…Look, it means that Donkey Kong has left the Crystal Coconut unguarded and while he's busy, it's ripe for the picking! We better go tell King K. Rool so we can take advantage of the situation.

(Later at Cranky Kong's house)

Donkey Kong and Link had explained the situation to Cranky Kong. Cranky Kong just sat on his rocking chair and snorted.

Cranky Kong- Plants to turn someone into a giant…sounds like a bunch of hooyee to me!

Donkey Kong- But the Crystal Coconut did give us the warning like how Aryll's goddess powers warned her. That should be enough proof for you.

Cranky Kong- Why not use your friend's big fancy sword? I've heard that piece of junk has a few tricks you could use instead of bothering me!

Link- The Master Sword does have a dousing feature, but with a limited range.

Diddy Kong- Besides, we found one of the plants already.

Diddy Kong showed Cranky Kong the plant which was now potted.

Cranky Kong- Hmm…I think I have seen a plant like that. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?

Link- Fine, just tell us, old man.

Cranky Kong- I believe there is a plant just like that one over by the river area. As for the other three, I have no idea. Now leave me be so I can take my ****ing nap!

Donkey Kong, Link, Diddy Kong, Aryll, and Dixie Kong left Cranky's house as Cranky slammed the door shut behind them.

Dixie Kong- Any chances your old man will lighten up one of these days, Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong- I highly doubt it!

(At Donkey Kong's house)

While Donkey Kong's house was empty, King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha enter the place.

General Klump- See, I told you no one was here.

King K. Rool- I see! Donkey Kong, you fool, while you're busy helping your friend with some random nonsense, you left your greatest treasure unprotected!

Then King K. Rool opens the Crystal Coconut's case.

(Over at the river area)

Donkey Kong, Link, Diddy Kong, Aryll, and Dixie Kong were searching around the river for the next rare plant. Link had the Master Sword out and was using its dousing feature around the area. Eventually, Link felt the Master Sword pick up a signal and reacted to it.

Link- Hey, I think I've picked up something!

Link followed the signal until he found a plant growing near the river's edge. Link carefully dug it out as Dixie Kong brought a pot to put it in.

Link- Well, that makes two. Hopefully, we'll have gotten them all before Ganondorf.

(Over in the bushes nearby)

Ganondorf was watching Donkey Kong and Link while hiding in the bushes.

Ganondorf- I can't believe it. Somehow, Link found out what I'm up to, he's gotten another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team involved, and he's gotten two of the plants I need! ****! It's too risky to try and take them both on at once. I need a distraction to help me add the two plants they've gotten to the two plants I've already gotten.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard in the distance.

(Back over with Donkey Kong and Link)

Donkey Kong and Link heard Candy Kong rushing over towards them.

Candy Kong- Donkey Kong, we've got some trouble and…Oh my! Who is this hunk with a sword you're with?

Link- Not again…and this one's not even humanoid…

Donkey Kong- I'm sure you remember Link, the swordsman from Hyrule and fellow member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. But what seems to be the problem? You seem to be in a real panic before you started staring at Link.

Candy Kong- Yes, well…I'm afraid King K. Rool has made of with the Crystal Coconut!

Donkey Kong- What the ****?! How did that happen?!

Dixie Kong- Maybe because you left the Crystal Coconut unprotected while looking for those plants with Link.

Donkey Kong slapped his paw into his face.

Donkey Kong- Stupid! Sorry Link, but I need to get the Crystal Coconut back from K. Rool before he starts causing trouble.

Link- Maybe I can help, DK.

Aryll- Link, we came to stop Ganondorf from…

Link- Donkey Kong is our friend and as a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, it's my duty to help when another member needs it. Besides, Ganondorf can't make that potion unless he has all five plants and we currently have two.

(Back in the bushes where Ganondorf is hiding)

Ganondorf- Interesting…I might not fully understand what they're talking about, but I think I might've found the distraction I needed. I think I'll follow them for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return of K. Rool's Robot**

(At K. Rool's Kremling Factory)

Donkey Kong, Link, Diddy Kong, Aryll, and Dixie Kong arrived at the Kremling Factory, but there was this huge robotic version of King K. Rool instead of a building there this time.

Diddy Kong- They rebuilt that thing? Thought K. Rool would've scrapped the idea after how badly we scrapped it after K. Rool tried to distract us by stealing the Golden Bananas.

Aryll- You know what that thing is?

Donkey Kong- Sort of. K. Rool tried to destroy Kongo Jungle with that machine, but his former worker, Snide, helped us decipher the blueprints so we could shut it down from the inside.

Suddenly, the big machine began to move.

Link- I think it's become active again!

Dixie Kong- How is that possible? Its systems were shut down permanently by Snide after Donkey Kong pulled the plug on its energy source.

Donkey Kong- I think it's obvious. K. Rool is using the Crystal Coconut to reactivate it. We better get on board and fast!

Link grabbed hold of both Diddy and Dixie Kong as he pulled out his clawshot, hooked it to part of the large machine, and used his clawshot to reel himself, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong onto the large machine. Aryll took hold of Donkey Kong and used Farore's Wind to teleport herself and Donkey Kong onboard.

(Inside the giant King K. Rool robot)

King K. Rool had placed the Crystal Coconut in the machine's system and had it power the whole machine.

General Klump- You sure reactivating this machine was a good idea? It did suffer heavy damages during the N64 era.

King K. Rool- As long as idiots like you don't crash it into another rock, we should be fine.

Then a sword beam almost hits them from behind. When K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha turned around, they see Donkey Kong and Link standing behind them. Link was pointing his Master Sword at them, indicating he shot the sword beam at them.

Donkey Kong- But what about stowaways, dumbass?

King K. Rool- Klump, Krusha, you told me they would be too busy even notice the Crystal Coconut going missing. So why is it that I see Donkey Kong and that swordsman here?!

General Klump- Not to worry, sir! Krusha and I will dispose of them pronto!

Before General Klump or Krusha could attack Link or Donkey Kong, a wall made of magic energy appeared as Krusha and Kump ran into it.

General Klump- Hey, where'd this come from?

Krusha- Uhh…maybe from one of them?

General Klump looked towards where Krusha was pointing and saw Aryll standing to the far left of them using Hylia's magic. Standing next to Aryll were Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong.

General Klump- Who's that blond bitch Diddy and Dixie are with?

Link- Watch what you say, asshole! That's my sister you're talking about!

Diddy Kong- We can handle Tweddle-Dee and Tweddle-Dumb. Just get the Crystal Coconut back from K. Rool.

Krusha- Now that I see it, she is kind of cute, like that bird lady in that desert town where the genie girl lives.

General Klump- Let's just get these weaklings out of the way so we can deal with DK and Link!

Aryll- You should watch who you call weak!

Then Aryll casted Din's Fire and it exploded in General Klump's face before he collapsed to the ground.

Aryll- I happen to wield the magic of an A Ranked goddess!

General Klump- …ouch…

Krusha- On second thought, I think I prefer the bird lady!

King K. Rool- Fine, I prefer to be the one to dispose of you personally, Donkey Kong. I'll take out that swordsman as well.

King K. Rool put his boxing gloves on and moved towards Donkey Kong and Link.

King K. Rool- And don't think that just because you have that magic sword of yours will guarantee you beating me like that.

King K. Rool swung his fist at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong blocked with his Monkey Punch and the two punches knocked each other back a bit. Link swung the Master Sword at K. Rool from the right, but King K. Rool managed to dodge. Then K. Rool grabbed his crown and threw it at Link. Link used his shield to block, but then K. Rool tried to punch Link after he had blocked the crown throw. Link did a backwards flip to dodge. Little did like notice, the two plants him and Donkey Kong had gathered fell out of his pockets and it looked like a shadow was reaching out for them from the floor. King K. Rool caught his crown, but before he could put it back on his head, Donkey Kong jumped on it and left a very large lump on his head.

King K. Rool- Why you ****ing…

Donkey Kong and King K. Rool swung their fists at each other and got each other in arms lock. Meanwhile, Link charged his Master Sword and fired a sword beam. Link shot the sword beam at K. Rool, but he ducked before it could hit him. Luckily, King K. Rool was not who Link was aiming for. The sword beam hit the Crystal Coconut and knock it out of the engine for the large machine, causing the engine to blow up.

King K. Rool- You ****ing fool! Do you realize what you've just done?! Now this place is going to fall apart again!

Suddenly, a large piece of the robotic version of King K. Rool fell from the ceiling and landed on K. Rool's head.

King K. Rool- ****…you…both…

King K. Rool passed out onto the floor while Donkey Kong caught the Crystal Coconut before it could hit the ground. Then Donkey Kong and Link heard an explosion coming from behind him. When they turned around, they saw General Klump and Krusha lying on the ground while covered in soot.

Dixie Kong- Diddy…I think just one orange grenade would've been enough…

Aryll- I didn't even know oranges could do something like that…

Diddy Kong- Well, oranges happen to be very powerful citruses.

Just as it seemed like they had just won, Link felt around his tunic and noticed something was missing.

Link- Hey, what happened to the plants we've gathered?!

Then Donkey Kong, Link, Diddy Kong, Aryll, and Dixie Kong saw a shadow emerging from the floor until it took the form of Ganondorf.

Link- Ganondorf!

Ganondorf- You heroes really should keep a better grip your valuables. That big ape lost…uh…whatever that is…and I took advantage of that situation to grab these!

Then Ganondorf reveals he had stolen the two plants.

Aryll- The plants!

Ganondorf- I really should be thanking you. You've helped me find two plants to add to the two I've already gathered. Now I just need to find one more. I'll be seeing you retards later!

Then Ganondorf teleports out of the area before Donkey Kong could grab him.

Link- This isn't good. Ganondorf has four out of the five rare plants. If he gets that last one, we're done for!

Suddenly, Aryll noticed something strange going on with the Crystal Coconut.

Aryll- DK, I think the Crystal Coconut is trying to tell us something.

Donkey Kong looked at the Crystal Coconut and saw the last plant in its reflection. Then the reflection showed the plant was planted at some kind of volcano.

Donkey Kong- Hey, I think I know that volcano…oh shit…

Link- What's wrong?

Donkey Kong- Like I said before, I think I know that volcano…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Return of The Tiki's**

(At the volcano on Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong were climbing up the volcano. However, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were feeling very uneasy as they climbed up the volcano.

Link- What's wrong with you two? You're acting like Tabuu has gotten out of Subspace again.

Donkey Kong- I already told you, this is where the Tiki's are imprisoned. And believe me, facing Tiki Tong was just as rough as the time Ty and I took on those Franken-Frills in season 2!

Diddy Kong- I'm almost wishing I stayed guarding the Crystal Coconut with Dixie and Aryll!

Donkey Kong- Yeah, the fact that K. Rool took the Crystal Coconut while we were distracted and how Ganondorf took the two plants we had while fighting K. Rool shows we need to keep better hold on our valuables.

Link- Why not bring the coconut if it has that much power? It did tell us that the final plant is hidden at this volcano.

Donkey Kong- I don't want to risk losing it. I already lost it once today.

Diddy Kong- Maybe you ought to keep a closer eye on that sword after all that's happened today.

Link- Don't really need to. The Master Sword has an anti-theft method. The Master Sword actually has a mind of its own and if literally repels anyone who tries to touch it that it deems unworthy. I actually left it in the ground with my back turned and Team Rocket couldn't do so much as touch it. It was pretty funny watching them make fools of themselves!

Mysterious voice- Well, look who finally decided to show up.

Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong looked up and saw Ganondorf standing around the mouth of the volcano. He was standing next to a huge rock covering the mouth of the volcano while holding a strange plant in his hand.

Link- Ganondorf!

Diddy Kong- Hey, is that another plant he's holding?

Ganondorf- How observant of you. I know have in possession of all five plants needed for that my little surprise for Hyrule.

Link- Over my dead body!

Ganondorf- Oh really, Link? I think you and that ape have more important things to worry about…like what will happen if this rock were removed?

Donkey Kong- Are you ****ing crazy?! Don't you know what will happen if you remove that rock?!

Ganondorf- Of corse I do. I did my research. It would free all the Tiki's you've imprisoned inside this volcano after they've caused all kinds of havoc across this island. I think that's just the thing to keep you busy long enough to remain out of my hair.

Ganondorf's finger lit up with his magic as he touched the bolder and shattered it. Suddenly, the volcano began to erupt and the ground began to shake.

Ganondorf- Well, have fun with the Tiki's while I finish my little project. Ta-ta for now!

Ganondorf teleported out before Link could grab him.

Donkey Kong- Link, I think we have more pressing matters than Ganondorf!

Out of the now open mouth of the volvano came a giant hand that almost appeared to been made of wood. Suddenly, a giant Tiki head pulled itself out of the volcano with those two giant wooden hands.

Donkey Kong- Oh shit! Not Tiki Tong again!

Link- You know this monster?

Donkey Kong- He's the leader of these Tiki's who hypnotized all the animals in the jungle to steal our bananas and they caused a lot of damage to Kongo Jungle before Diddy and I imprisoned him in the volcano.

Tiki Tong looked down and saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Tiki Tong- (ROAR)

Diddy Kong- And it looks like he still remembers us!

Tiki Tong opened his mouth and spat out a large lava rock at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. But before the lava rock could hit them, Link jumped in while wearing a red outfit instead of a green one, and used the Master Sword to slice the lava rock.

Diddy Kong- Hey Link, what's up with the costume change?

Link- This is my Goron Tunic. It lets me withstand intense heat. I also have a blue one called the Zora Tunic, which lets me breath underwater. But right now, I needed the protection from the volcano's heat.

Tiki Tong raised his fist and tried to crush Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong with it. Luckily, they dodged.

Link- DK, got any advice for me here?

Donkey Kong- See those red gems on the back of Tiki Tong's hands and on the top of his head? Those are his weak points. It's how we beat Tiki Tong last time.

Tiki Tong raised his other hand and tried slam his palm into Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong got out of the way and Donkey Kong jump attacked the red jewel on Tiki Tong's hand before he could pull it back up. Tiki Tong screamed in pain for a bit, but then he had both his hands suddenly grab and squeeze both Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in his grip. But before Tiki Tong could enjoy this, something struck the red jewel on one of his hand. It was Link slashing one of the red jewels with the Master Sword. Not only did Tiki Tong let go of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, but his left hand exploded into a bunch of bananas.

Tiki Tong- (ROAR)

Tiki Tong glared at Link and tried swung his remaining hand at Link. Link got out of the way just in time and Tiki Tong's hand got stuck in the ground. Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (who was now riding on Donkey Kong's back) ground pounded on the red jewel. After their attack struck, Tiki Tong's remaining hand exploded into a bunch of bananas like the other did. This made Tiki Tong very angry.

Tiki Tong- (ROAR)

Tiki Tong began spitting out more lava rocks since his head was all that was the only part of him left. Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong were avoiding all of them, but the lava rocks were starting to melt the thin layer of rock and lava below the volcano.

Link- This isn't going anywhere! We'll be swallowed by lava if this keeps up! Hey DK, if you can get me up there to that jewel on Tiki Tong's head, I might be able to finish him off.

Donkey Kong- Can do, Link. Diddy, jump on Link's back and ready your barrel jetpack.

After Diddy Kong jumped on Link's back, Donkey Kong picked up Link and threw him into the air as high as he could. Using Diddy Kong's barrel jetpack, Link managed to align his fall to land right on Tiki Tong's head. Link and Diddy Kong dropped down and Link struck the red jewel on Tiki Tong's head with a Triforce Cut. Tiki Tong shattered to pieces as his spirit went back into the volcano.

Link- Did we do it?

Donkey Kong- Not yet. Since Ganondorf shattered the only think keeping the Tiki's in their prison, they could just run out on a later date. We need to plug up that hole again before…

Before Donkey Kong could finish that sentence, another large bolder fell from the say and blocked the mouth of the volcano.

Diddy Kong- Uh…where did that come from?

Donkey Kong- I guess it doesn't matter since the Tiki's can't get out again.

Link- But we still need to stop Ganondorf. I have a feeling he took the plants back to Ganon's Tower. We better use Ty's wrist portal if we want to get there before Ganondorf brews that potion.

Just as Link used the wrist portal machine to open a portal to Ganon's Tower, a mysterious figure in a black watching them from atop the rock that had just clogged the volcano. Diddy Kong thought he felt someone watching them, but when he turned around, he saw no one there. Diddy Kong brushed it off as his imagination and followed Donkey Kong and Link through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ganondorf Living Large**

(Ganon's Tower)

Donkey Kong, Link (who was back to wearing his regular tunic), and Diddy Kong had made it almost to the top of the tower after beating up all of Ganondorf's Moblins they've encountered going up the tower.

Diddy Kong- Damn, this tower is so tall! Link, are we close to the top yet?

Link- Hard to say. Ganondorf always changes the interior of his castle each time I visit. Don't ask me how. I don't exactly know myself. In fact, he did something similar to Hyrule Castle more than once.

Eventually, Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong arrived at this one floor which was just one big room with a bunch of painting that looked like they were of the exact same road hung up all across the room.

Link- This place…it seems strangely familiar to me…

Donkey Kong- I thought you said Ganondorf changes this tower each time you visit.

Link- He does…but he also sometime repeats a few of his old trick, believing they might work on a second try.

As soon as Diddy Kong stepped into the middle of the room with Link and DK, the door was suddenly bared up and a ghostly image of Ganondorf riding a black horse appeared above them.

Diddy Kong- Is that Ganondorf?

Link- No, that's a phantom illusion created from his dark magic. It's usually called Phantom Ganon. Now I know why this seemed familiar. This is the same trap Ganondorf set up for me in the Forest Temple.

Then Phantom Ganon rode his horse into one of the many paintings on the walls.

Diddy Kong- He looks like he's coming out of that painting!

Donkey Kong- No, it looks like he's coming out of that one!

Link pulled out his bow and waited until he saw a trail of dark smoke coming out of one of those painting that looked like Phantom Ganon was coming out of. Once Link saw the black smoke, he fired a light arrow at that painting and it struck Phantom Ganon as soon as he jumped out of the painting.

Donkey Kong- How did you know which painting he was gonna come out of?

Link- Last time I fought Phantom Ganon, he pulled a trick similar to this one. It looks like he's coming out at least two different paintings, but one is just an illusion to throw you off. The painting he's really coming out of will reveal a small essence of Ganondorf's dark magic upon exiting.

Then Phantom Ganon got back up and created an energy ball out of the spear he was holding.

Link- Oh, I remember this too. Hope you guys are good at volleyball.

Donkey Kong- Uh…what now…?

Phantom Ganon fired the energy ball from his spear, but Link used his Master Sword to send it right back. The energy ball hit Phantom Ganon and fell to the ground. Before Phantom Ganon could get back up, Link struck Phantom Ganon with the Master Sword. Phantom Ganon quickly got back up and began floating in the air again. Phantom Ganon fired another energy ball from its spear, but when Link hit the energy ball, Phantom Ganon dodged it. Luckily, Diddy Kong used his barrel jetpack to fly up and knock the energy ball at Phantom Gannon from behind. Phantom Ganon fell to the ground again, but was greeted by Donkey Kong's Monkey Punch before slamming into the wall and vanishing under a cloud of smoke. Then the doors became unbared and Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong could progress further through Ganon's Tower.

(At the top of Ganon's Tower)

Ganondorf had dipped a flask into a cauldron and then drank the contents of the flask. Right after Ganondorf finished, Donkey Kong knocked down the door and Donkey Kong, Link, and Diddy Kong entered the room.

Ganondorf- I see Phantom Gannon has failed me again. I knew it was a mistake to bring that worthless phantom back. Fortunately, I've already taken some of the potion.

Donkey Kong- You sure about that? You're still the same size as you always are.

Before they even knew it, Ganondorf's body suddenly shook until his body was becoming noticeably larger.

Diddy Kong- I think you spoke to soon there, DK!

Ganondorf kept growing and growing until he became even taller than the ceiling and his head crashed through the roof. Eventually, Ganondorf was a 2000-foot-tall giant.

Ganondorf- Nice! Looks like I'm finally living the big time!

Then Ganondorf felt a few orange grenades explode in his face, but all they did was irritate Ganondorf as much as a bug bite while he was at that size. Ganondorf looked at the large hole in his tower and saw Diddy Kong throwing orange grenades at him.

Ganondorf- Buzz off, shrimp!

Then Ganondorf swung his warlock punch at Diddy. And because Ganondorf was a 200-foot-tall giant, the size of that warlock punch was much larger. Link managed to push Diddy Kong out of the way and held his shield up with his other hand to try and block the warlock punch. However, Link was knocked into the wall after the warlock punch hit the shield.

Ganondorf- You had best be running. Soon as I'm done squishing Hyrule, you and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team are next.

Ganondorf began moving towards Hyrule Castletown. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong pulled Link out of the rubble of what was left of Ganon's Tower, but Link's arm wasn't looking so good.

Link- God damn it! I think I broke my arm!

Donkey Kong- Shit! What are we going to do now?!

Diddy Kong- Hey Donkey Kong! I think there's still some of that potion left!

Donkey Kong and Link saw Diddy looking into the cauldron. Donkey Kong and Link looked and saw Diddy was right.

Link- There really is some of that potion left…but it looks like there's only enough for one of us.

Donkey Kong- Maybe you should take it since you have the Master Sword that can repel Ganondorf's darkness.

Link- DK, I already injured my arm protecting Diddy Kong. I'm afraid I can't do much.

Diddy Kong- Looks like it has to be you, DK.

Donkey Kong- Ok, I'll do it.

Donkey Kong picked up the cauldron and began drinking some of what was left of the potion.

Donkey Kong- Yuck! That shit tastes worse than those potions Cranky made us drink once!

Diddy Kong- But it will make you big and strong…literally.

Link- You might be needing this too.

Then Link hands Donkey Kong the Master Sword with his good arm.

Donkey Kong- But I thought you said the Master Sword can only let those who it deems worthy can wield it.

Link- Well…let's find out if you are worthy to wield the Master Sword…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Giant Epic Battle**

(At Hyrule Castletown)

Ganondorf was destroying the place like in a Godzilla movie or Rampage game. All the Hylians were fleeing from the giant Ganondorf as he demolished the place. Meanwhile, Princess Zelda and Impa were watching from a castle window.

Impa- You're grace, we must get you out of here! If Ganondorf claims your Triforce of Wisdom…

Zelda- I can't just let Ganondorf do this to the Hylians, even if he's somehow turned into a giant!

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. When Zelda and Impa looked out the window again, they saw Ganondorf making his way to Castle Hyrule.

Ganondorf- Fe Fi Fo Fum! I smell the blood of the princess of the Hylians!

Zelda and Impa moved further inside as Ganondorf knocked down the wall, as well as part of the castle, with one swipe of his hand. Ganondorf looked at was part of Hyrule Castle was still standing and saw Impa pointing her giant knife at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- Be real here, Impa.

Ganondorf took the giant knife and held it in his thumb and index finger.

Ganondorf- Your weapon is nothing but a thumb tack to me at this size.

Ganondorf then crushed the giant knife between his two fingers. But just as he was about to reach for Zelda and Impa, a large monkey's fist punched Ganondorf in the face from the right and knocked Ganondorf to the ground. Ganondorf got back up while rubbing his right cheek and saw Donkey Kong standing in front of him, only Donkey Kong was a 200-foot-tall giant too.

Ganondorf- What the?! What are you doing here?!

Donkey Kong- I'm here to huff, puff, and blow your house down!

Ganondorf looked at Donkey Kong with a bit of confusion. Princess Zelda and Impa were also a bit confused with what Donkey Kong had said.

Ganondorf- Uh…you might want to doublecheck your fairytale references there.

Donkey Kong- Huh? Fairytale?

Ganondorf- Haven't you or any of those monkeys on that damn island read Mother Goose?

Donkey Kong- Actually, I've never learned to read.

Ganondorf put his palm over his face.

Ganondorf- Typical from the biggest idiot of the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Zelda- Uh…Donkey Kong…what's going on here? Why are you and Ganondorf turned into giants and where is Link?

Donkey Kong- Uh…it's kind of complicated. Ganondorf stole these five rare plants from Kongo Jungle to make a potion to become so big, but he left enough of that potion for someone else to drink. Unfortunately, Link injured his arm protecting Diddy Kong, so I drank it instead.

Ganondorf- Well, that explains why you've grown to my size. I knew I should've finished the whole thing, but it tasted like shit and I almost vomited the potion back out after one sip!

Donkey Kong- I know! I'm gonna need to eat at least a hundred bananas to get this taste out of my mouth!

Ganondorf- Too bad you'll never get to your bananas after I've taken your head!

Ganondorf throws his warlock punch, but Donkey Kong ducks. Then Donkey Kong reaches for something behind him. Ganondorf got a glimpse at what Donkey Kong was reaching for and thought he saw the handle of the Master Sword.

Ganondorf- The Master Sword?! There's no way the Master Sword would let a braindead monkey wield its power! Even if Link lent it to you!

Donkey Kong- I think you'll be in for a surprise then…

Then Donkey Kong pulled out a weapon that looked similar to the Master Sword, but was more of a sledgehammer than a sword. It had the same handle as the Master Sword and the symbol of the Triforce on it, but it took a more blunt form like a hammer. Donkey Kong swung it at Ganondorf and it knocked Ganondorf a few feet backwards. But Ganondorf felt as though he had been touched by the Master Sword when it hit him.

Ganondorf- What the…**** is this mockery…?!

Zelda- Donkey Kong…is that the Master Sword?

Donkey Kong- Yeah. Link lent it to me, but for some reason it changed form when my paw grabbed it. I'm not sure how that works really.

Zelda- It is said that the Master Sword has taken on many forms over the many years. I guess it changes shape and size to match the weapon the fighting style of the one currently wielding it.

Donkey Kong- Really, because my weapon is usually my fists. Anyway, you and Impa probably should get out of here. I might wreck what's left of this place fighting Ganondorf at the size we're at.

Zelda- I'm not leaving you to fight Ganondorf by yourself!

Impa- I'm not leaving either!

Donkey Kong- Fine, just try and stay out of the way if you can. I can't guarantee I won't Hyrule anymore than it already is.

Ganondorf created a black sword from his magic and swung it at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong blocked with the Master Sword in its sledgehammer form and the ground began to shake all around. Ganondorf tried to use his warlock punch with his other hand, but Donkey Kong caught it with his free hand. Ganondorf tried to headbutt Donkey Kong, but all that did was leave a painful mark on Ganondorf's forehead while Donkey Kong was unphased.

Ganondorf- What's your head made of…rocks…

Donkey Kong swung the Master Sword in its sledgehammer form, but Ganondorf blocked with his black sword. However, Ganondorf noticed Donkey Kong left an opening and took that opportunity to hit Donkey Kong in the chest with a warlock punch. Donkey Kong was knocked to the ground and almost landed on what was left of Hyrule Castle. But before Ganondorf could attack Donkey Kong while he was down, a light arrow was shot from above and hit Ganondorf in the eye. Giant he might be, but the light arrows did just as much damage to him as they did in his regular sized form. Ganondorf looked up and saw Diddy Kong using his barrel jetpack to fly above him. Diddy Kong was carrying Link who was holding his bow in his good hand and the string in his teeth since one of his arms was still broken.

Ganondorf- Why you little…

Before Ganondorf could finish that thought, Donkey Kong got back up and knocked Ganondorf to the ground after hitting him in the face with his Monkey Punch.

Donkey Kong- That was for the cheap shot earlier!

Ganondorf threw another warlock punch and Donkey Kong countered with his Monkey Punch. After the two attacks collided, Ganondorf's body began to feel strange.

Ganondorf- What's happening…? My body isn't…feeling like it should be…

Suddenly, Ganondorf's arm shrunk in almost a cartoon fashion. Then one of Ganondorf's legs shrunk, then his head, and eventually, his whole body had returned to normal size. Ganondorf began falling to the ground, but Donkey Kong grabbed him by his cape with his thumb and index finger and held Ganondorf to his face.

Ganondorf- What the ****?! I'm back to my normal size?!

Ganondorf pulled out that scroll with the potion formula and began going through it again.

Ganondorf- What is this I missed at the end here…? "Drink entire potion or effects will only be temporary…"

When Ganondorf read that last part, he was completely dumbstruck.

Ganondorf- How ****ing stupid of me to not finish the whole thing!

Donkey Kong- Not as stupid as leaving enough for someone else to drink so they can be temporarily giant too. And since I took the potion after you did, it wore off on you first, leaving you at my mercy…

Ganondorf- Oh shit…

Then Donkey Kong tossed Ganondorf into the air like a baseball, swung the Master Sword in its sledgehammer form like a bat, and knocked Ganondorf right out of the ballpark.

Ganondorf- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Eventually, Ganondorf disappeared from view as Donkey Kong returned to his normal size. Donkey Kong pounded on his chest and howled like an ape to celebrate his victory.

(At the wreckage of Ganon's Tower)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak, a weasel dressed like an engineer, a kid who looked like a forest imp, and a lizard who looked a bit overweight, got the five rare plants out of Ganon's Tower.

Gooboo Steve- I'm surprised Ganondorf didn't use all the plants for that giant potion.

Mysterious figure- Actually, using up all the plants and destroying them for good the gods made forbidden, which is why they had to be hidden 1,000 years ago instead. Ganondorf knew that and only used a small chunk of each.

Skull Kid- Where should we hide them now?

Mysterious figure- Back on Kongo Jungle of course.

Snide- But wouldn't Ganondorf just find them again if we hide them back on Kongo Jungle?

Mysterious figure- He won't know we've returned them to Kongo Jungle. Besides, I doubt he'll want to return after what Donkey Kong just did to him. Besides, wouldn't be the first time they were hidden on Kongo Jungle.

(Flashback to Kongo Jungle 1,000 years ago)

A swordsman in a wolf's pelt was digging a hole and planting one of the five rare plants somewhere in the jungle. After he finished planting it, a man who looked like Mario, a gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong but was twice his size, and a genie girl who looked like Shantae approached the swordsman in the wolf's pelt from behind.

Genie who looked like Shantae- I have to say, Wolf, you might not be an actual wolf, but you sure can dig like one.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- At least I planted mine.

Man who looked like Mario- So did we.

Genie who looked like Shantae- I hid one of those plants by the volcano deep in the jungle.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Genie hid plant by where Tiki's lock up?! King Kong no sure that good idea! Tiki's bad news for Kong's.

Genie who looked like Shantae- Actually, I think the volcano is a safe place to hide it. You and the other Kong's know not to go there because that's where the Tiki's are imprisoned, and who in their right mind would look for one of those plants by a volcano that could blow at any moment?

The swordsman in the wolf's pelt walked over to the man who looked like Mario.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Hey Marco, you sure this is a good idea?

Man who looked like Mario- The gods forbid us to destroy them and…

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- No! Not that! I mean leaving the plants with him. He's not exactly the brightest.

Man who looked like Mario- It was Kyrin's idea to hide these plants on Kongo Jungle. He's my best friend and I trust his judgement. If you're doubting Kongo Jungle is a safe place to hide these plants, maybe you ought to talk him instead of me.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Magic sword man no worry. King Kong said he be hero like friends and King Kong accept responsibility like hero! King Kong make sure Demise no get plants again and make sure he no make potion again!

(End of flashback)

(At Hyrule Castletown)

Hyrule Castletown was already being rebuilt as well as Hyrule Castle. Aryll was fastening a sling for Link's injured arm and it looked like he had the Master Sword back on his back and in its normal form too.

Aryll- That should do for now.

Link- Don't you worry, Aryll. I'm sure my arm will be good as new by the season 4 finale.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong were eating a large pile of bananas Princess Zelda gave to them as payment for helping with the reconstruction of Hyrule Castletown and Hyrule Castle.

Dixie Kong- So you really were a giant? An even bigger giant than you already are? Wish we could have more of that, like when Tabuu next strikes.

Donkey Kong- Nah. I'm strong enough as I am. I don't see any need to change things up.

Diddy Kong- By the way, who's watching the Crystal Coconut while we're in Hyrule helping the Hylians rebuild their homes?

Dixie Kong- I asked Cranky and he didn't mind, because figured no one would bother him at your house.

Donkey Kong- Well, let's get back to work. Sooner we finish rebuilding Hyrule, the sooner we can all relax back on Kongo Jungle.

The End

Epilogue

(At Donkey Kong's house)

Cranky Kong was cleaning up all the banana peels that had been left on the floor.

Cranky Kong- Damn that son of mine! Donkey Kong really needs to clean up after himself!

While Cranky continued cleaning up, the Crystal Coconut's case opened up and there was an image shown in its reflection.

Cranky Kong- Huh…? What's this?

Cranky Kong saw in the Crystal Coconut's reflection was Tabuu's mark. Then another version of Tabuu's mark appeared right next to Tabuu's mark, only this other version was sort of reversed. Then the image in the Crystal Coconut changed to Tabuu and a mysterious figure in a black cloak staring each other down.

Tabuu- I don't know how you've managed to avoid me for this long…but your little game of hide and seek is over!

Mysterious figure- I've never hidden from you! I've been fighting you this whole time!

Tabuu- It's been much too long since we last faced each other. But this time…I'll take more than just your arm!

Mysterious figure- We'll see about that…brother!

Then the Crystal Coconut's case closed and Cranky could no longer view the image.

Cranky Kong- What the hell was that?! Was the Crystal Coconut showing me something that will happen in the future? Bah! I'm getting too old for this shit!


End file.
